


An Old Friend, a New Enemy

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [13]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Returning to the main universe, Curristan arrives on Earth in 2009 to find the Tenth Doctor, plus a new enemy for Curristan in the Sontarans. Curristan and the Doctor join forces to deal with a plot to turn the Earth into a Sontaran asset.
Series: Curristan Chronicles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611
Kudos: 1





	1. Curristan's Fickle Luck

Moving to the navigation control systems Curristan could see that the TARDIS had reentered the former Calfraxis System. The flight had been relatively normal as the Type 70 had easily passed through the temporal bridge between the universe's. The familiar feeling of being back was very comforting.

_'Well back in the home universe..now we can explore without having constant radiation pockets or the constant badgering of raiders or evil mercenaries. Now I can go back to random exploring and away from so much war.'_

Plotting a new course he set the TARDIS into motion. On a whim he had decided to go to Earth in two thousand and seven, something seemingly drawing himself subconsciously to that time. Leaving the console room, he would now get cleaned up and get some nourishment. Aso changing into a new set of clothes, he felt good that he had got out of those mud stained things. The new set felt fresh and comfortable, though they were instead of combat armour was now his usual shirt and jeans.

He then decided to walk into the kitchen, choosing to make a good favourite pie and some sides to kill off his sudden ravenous hunger. He took his time, savouring the food as the best he had eaten for some time. To finish he would take some black coffee which made him feel so much happier

Returning to the console room with a large smile on his face, he heard the materialisation beginning. He hoped that he could at least be somewhere there was no trouble. Suddenly a rhythmic beeping began, drawing his attention. A message was on the console reporting the detection of another TARDIS.

_'Wow I didnt expect this. Though I think it probably is the Doctor as he usually likes spending time here. Maybe I should take a leaf out of his book sometime.'_

Typing in a few commands he got his answer.

_'Well well well it looks like a Type 40. Thats definitely the Doctor then. But that means that he is either on a holiday or the more likely thing is something could be up.'_

Then a second beeping erupted followed by a diagram of the Earth and a contact seemingly in orbit.

_'Damn my luck. Okay what are you..'_

He typed some more and a few lines of text appeared:

_ CONTACT IDENIFIED _

_ SONTARAN ORIGIN BATTLE SAUCER _

_ HEAVILY ARMED IN HIGH ORBIT _

_'This is just stupid....now I could either leave and let the Doctor deal with it or I can get involved. Never met the Sontarans in person yet, I suppose my luck was going to run out sooner or later.....what luck. I haven't had much luck for centuries it seems.'_

Typing a few more keys he realised there was some sort of gas building up in the atmosphere. It didn't sound good and definitely was the work of the Sontarans. This definitely is something that he needed to help the Doctor with.

Sighing in resignation and some annoyance Curristan moved to the Chameleon Circuit to check its status, finding it had assumed the shape of a nondescript small shipping container. Satisifed, he moved around to check the scanner.

He could see that there were soldiers milling around in the large car park outsideand a large truck and trailer parked a little further down. Suddenly a black taxi cab which seemed absolutely out of character arrived with a young solder exiting out of the drivers side followed by a man jumping out of the back.

His clothing of a brown suit and jacket with spiked brown hair marked him different from the other people. Curristan immediately realised that he was the Doctor. He looked much younger than what he had been during the Time War, though that determined facial expression was the same.

After several moments a transmission appeared on the main screen.

He listened as the Doctor and this so called 'General Stahl' bantered with each other, before finaly deciding to interrupt.

“ _Hello General Stahl this is Curristan, a fellow Time Lord and friend of the Doctor. I demand that you stop this gas building in the atmosphere of the Earth or I will destroy your vessel with no mercy.'_

Laughing the Sontaran replied. _“Well it looks like one of your race has a backbone after all Doctor.'_

The Doctor looked at the newcomer on the screen with some confusion and shock.

At the same time Curristan set the TARDIS into motion, moving into position near to the Sontaran vessel but not close enough to be detected easily.

Stahl had meanwhile began to taunt the Doctor about having his TARDIS. But Curristan would put pay to that. He began sending a telepathic signal asking the Doctor's TARDIS if he could link his to it as a sort of rescue tow rope.

The agreement from her came back almost immediately, allowing Curristan to suddenly whisk the TARDIS off the Sontaran ship, just as Stahl was revealing it.

The look on his face Curristan thought was definitely worth it. Also the Doctor bursting in laughter as Curristan's thoughts reached him was also.

_'Doctor sending your TARDIS back to where she was. One human lifeform on board.'_

_'Thank you Curristan you saved my companion Donna. Never thought I would see you again. I hope you have a plan because now they will be ready to fight. Come to the UNIT base and we can pool our resources.'_

_'Don't have time, I vote that you deal with the poison gas in the atmosphere and I deal with the Sontaran ship. We need to finish this before the human race is wiped out.'_

Suddenly the sensors began to beep and more information scrolled across the screen.

_'Curristan you still there?'_ the Doctor's voice asked with some worry.

_Yes Doctor, the gas is getting worse and the humans seem to be starting to activate their nuclear arsenal! Lets sort this out, good luck.'_

Cutting contact, Curristan began to set a course that would bring him within firing range. He had four Time Torpedoes on board and could also use other means if that wasn't feasible. It was now time to deal with this threat once and for all.


	2. Into the Fray

Setting the TARDIS into a stationary position between the Sontaran vessel and the planet, Curristan was beginning to dismiss the idea of using the Time Torpedoes. There was a risk that the Earth could be sucked into a time tunnel and end up anywhere. Internally Curristan realised that his constant war experiences had affected his judgement in some ways. At least he could now correct that before he became reckless. That wasn't something he needed right now.

He knew that the Doctor would be able to deal with the gas which the TARDIS had identified as Caesofine. He was keeping an eye on things using the factory's CCTV system. Things were not going too well.

It seemed that the Sontarans had taken over the factory. The human's weapons had been no match for the advanced Sontaran weaponry. It was a miracle that the UNIT soldiers had not taken too many casualties.

It seemed also that for some reason the Sontarans were somehow stopping the nuclear launch.

_'Nuclear missiles couldn't touch that vessel so why are they doing?'_

_The Doctor suddenly reppeared in Curristan's head. “Yes that is very true, it doesn't make sense.'_

_'Stay safe Doctor, seems like there are still Sontarans around the factory.'_

_'I will.'_

_'What about the UNIT soldiers can they defend themslelves?'_

_'Don't worry they found a way to use their weapons without being jammed. I need to search the factory. Will keep you updated.'_

_'No problem Doctor.'_

His scans could also see that a ship was approaching, but it was human in origin. He could also detect it firing onto the factory.

_'Hm, at least UNIT has something of value to bring to the battle.'_

A short time later came another telepathic message.

_'Looks like they used a clone of Martha, a former companion to use her UNIT credentials. I now know that I need to do to clear the atmosphere.'_

_'Great. As soon as I see it clearing I will have to deal with the Sontaran vessel. I am sorry that this needs to happen.'_

_'I don't agree with that. We need to give them a chance first to leave peacefully.'_

_'Well I sadly don't agree. I will give you some time but if it takes too long I will take my own measure. Especially if they seem to be getting ready to shoot at the Earth.'_

A mental sigh from the Doctor showed his unease but Curristan know it was the truth.

_'Fair enough...I will keep going and I will see you once this is all over.'_

The major issue Curristan had was it wasn't sure if he could time a temporal burst at the vessel without affecting the orbit of Earth below. He was working hard to get the calculations needed to make the shot happen.

He knew that the weapon systems of the Sontaran vessel would reduce the Earth to ruins if they were turned on the planet. Therefore as he was making the calculations, he was trying to hack into the systems and disable the weapons from firing or at least distrupt them enough so he could pull this plan off.

Down below suddenly there was a sudden orange flash as the atmosphere suddenly exploded in a rolling wave of fire. Curristan's hearts suddenly began to race as he knew that the time had come. The Sontaran ship was bound to fire any second. If he allowed it to happen the human race would be doomed.

A beep suddenly alerted Curristan that the burst was ready. Taking a moment, he then pressed the button. A wave of temporal energy roaring towards the Sontaran ship with deadly accuracy.

On board the Sontaran ship General Stahl was furious. The plan had failed and he was now forced to do things the old fashioned way. It was infuriating but it was the only option left.

“ _Prepare all weapon systems for firing. We will wipe this stinking human race out of existence and enact the conquest of Earth. SONTAR HA!!”_

A chorus of _“SONTAR HA!”_ echoed throughout the ship, but suddenly an alarm started to sound.

“ _Weapon systems non functional!”_ came the sudden exclaimation of a subordinate.

“ _Impossible!!!!”_ Stahl yelled in disbelief.

Then the temporal energy came and unleashed itself onto the Sontaran vessel.

It enveloped the ship like an unforgiving storm, ripping it into a concentrated collapsing vortex. On board the dismay and fear of the Sontarans was immense. The screams were drowned out by the loud screeching of the hull, as it was compressed into the collapsing temporal singularity.

Down on the planet, the Doctor could feel the time-space disturbance as the Sontaran vessel was ripped into it. He understood that despite his reluctance to do it himself, Curristan would of have no choice as he knew the Sontarans would of gone to their usual method of conquest.

Then suddenly it was gone, torn asunder by the forces being exerted on it. Then the time-space tear flickered away, leaving no trace it ever been there.

On board his TARDIS Curristan sighed in relief as his instruments detected the tear fading out of existence and sparing the planet from the same fate. The relief in his mind quelled his fears that he had made a mistake.

Now he could inform the Doctor of the end of the threat.

_'Doctor the Sontarans are gone now....hope you are all okay down there.'_

_'I can see that. I wish we had found a different way....but at least the Earth is safe again.'_

' _Yes. I am going to head down and meet you at the factory. We can catch up there.'_

_'Of course, it will be great to see you and catch up.'_

_'Yes it definitely will.'_


	3. Meeting an Old Friend

As Curristan piloted back to the factory, he thought of what he was going to say. He had never really expected to see the Doctor again after the Time War. But thankfully he had and that he was still saving planets as always.

That brought a smile to his face. The Doctor still being in the Universe meant that he didnt have to take up the slack of defending the Universe.

The sound of materialisation brought him out of his thoughts. Checking the scanner he was glad to see that he had arrived in the exact place he had been earlier.

_'Got to love this TARDIS, always reliable.'_ he mused.

A hum from the TARDIS suddenly made him look up. It sounded pleased.

“ _Hah pleased with yourself aren't you. Well better go meet with the Doctor, not really sure how this conversation is going to go but here goes nothing.”_

Exiting he realised that the Doctor was already waiting and approaching him. Smiling Curristan decided to speak first. _“Hello Doctor its nice to finally meet you face to face.”_

The Doctor nodded. _“Figured it was best it was just us, Time Lord to Time Lord. I am surprised to see you as you probably are to see me.”_

“ _Yes I am but I figured with your record you would of found a way out of that colossal mess.”_

Rolling his eyes good naturedly he smiled. _“Yeah it is typical of me haha.”_

“ _Well, I got lucky and was blasted away from Gallifrey's system when Gallifrey disappeared. I think you were there and I mean you as you are now.....”_

“ _What do you mean? I thought it was destroyed.”_

“ _Hmm you definitely were there as I remember your voice, with also a future incarnation and the one who fought in the war. That means it is in your current incarnation's or the next ones' future. I can show you my memory of the event, but not sure I should.”_

“ _Best not, we don't want to risk changing history. I am sure that if this incarnation does help the timelines crossing has already erased my war incarnation's memory already.”_

“ _Yes, but after that I regenerated for the first time and then regained control of my TARDIS. Since then you are the first Time Lord I have met. Romana I managed to help flee Galifrey during the war but she got injured and was regenerating as she fled. I am sure she is out there somewhere...”_

“ _Good old Romana....I am sure she is somewhere, with our daughter Arcadia hopefully. You remember her?”_

“ _Yes I definitely do. I remember stealing that TARDIS on Romana's request which she wanted to use to spirit Arcadia away....then I had to get to her out which I did.”_

“ _I am so grateful that you did that. I am glad that both of them got out of the war before it got really bad. Now its if they will ever resurface again. Time will tell. It always does.”_

“ _Now Doctor I think you better get back to your companions before they start coming looking for you. I have this feeling that we will probably meet again sometime in the future.”_

“ _Haha yes Donna definitely will have a fit if I let her wait too long.”_

Holding his hand out the Doctor grinned. _“Until next time my friend.”_

Shaking it Curristan returned the grin. _“Until next time Doctor. Stay safe.”_

With a last look, the Doctor turned and began to walk back towards his TARDIS. In his mind he was now content to confirm that another Time Lord was out there, plus Romana and Arcadia were still alive. He hadn't felt this happy in some time.

After watching him go Curristan began to walk back towards the TARDIS, while deep in thought. The meeting had given him hope that somehow the Time Lords could still be out there and be more than just a vague feeling. He felt that eventually he would find Gallifrey again and hopefully that he would be able to set foot on that wonderful planet once again.

Back in the console room he immediately set the TARDIS for takeoff, sending it back into the time vortex. He was now feeling much lighter than he had been in some time. It reminded him of his academy days before the Time War even tore into his life. He would now continue onwards, to the adventures that laid ahead.


End file.
